SUMMER VACATION
by Heart-Belle
Summary: It was just the beginning of summer but you were bored because your friends all went on vacation for tours while you were left alone. Luckily you had other friends to cheer you up and spend the summer with you! Reader-insert. Hetalia characters-Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMER VACATION

"It's so hot!" You groaned. It was just the beginning of summer vacation and you just finished the school year. You were a girl who wanted to have a good future so you always got exemplary grades. You wished your friends were with you to spend time during the break. But they weren't because they all went to other countries to tour around while you were stuck in your house, bored out of your mind. At least you had other friends but you couldn't see them every day since they went to another school called Gakuen Hetalia. You decided that you would just watch a marathon of shows and stay up since you had nothing to do.

~Time skip~

It was now midnight. Your (h/c) hair was tied up in a really messed up ponytail, your eyelids were feeling heavy, you were eating several types of chips, and you ate 5 packs of candy. You had 3 cans of soda in front of you, one a sprite, one a pepsi, and the last one a coke. The television was still on and it was on a random show. You got really sleepy so you shut your eyes. Not even a minute later, there was insanely loud knocking on your door. _'Who the heck would visit at this time?!'_ You lazily opened your eyes and decided to wait for a few minutes. While you were getting ready to get off your comfy couch, you heard voices.

"She won't answer the door! The hero must get in!"

"Git, she might be sleeping!"

"Ve~! Bella should be asleep!"

"Verdammt.. You should be more quiet…"

"Onhonhonhonhon, maybe we could come in and.."

"Shut up! French Bastardo, we will not do that!"

"Fusosososo, don't yell at this time mi tomate!"

"Prease do not shout at this time.."

"Should we open her door with my pipe? Kolkolkol."

"Aiyah! Do not scare me like that aru!"

You couldn't take the noise so you just opened the door. Kolkolkol."

"Aiyah! Do not scare me like that aru!"

"P-please be quiet! Maple.."

You couldn't take the noise so you just opened the door. You then saw your friends, the ones who didn't have to go on tour without you. You wondered what the nations wanted at this time. How you found out they were countries was a long story. You invited them in and felt even sleepier. The boys noticed this and suggested you go to sleep before they told you the news and you muttered a quick "Okey." Before you fell asleep and fell onto Antonio. Antonio smiled and carried you to your room. He then went back to the others. "She's asleep. Nest morning she's in for a big surprise!" Antonio said. They all agreed and took off their shirts. They knew you wouldn't mind if they were shirtless, you were a bit of a tomboy. They settled themselves onto your living room to find a comfortable spot to sleep for the night. They were all happy for tomorrow, to tell you their special news.

~Time skip to morning, 5:00 am~

"Wha-?" You looked around your surroundings. "Why am I here in my room? I thought I slept on the couch last night." Suddenly you smelled pancakes. Wait, pancakes? You stood up to investigate. When you reached your living room your eyes were met with shirtless men. You suddenly screamed, "Oh my gosh! There are shirtless men in my house! Please do not rob my stuff!" They all looked at you like you went mad. You observed them closer, oh, they were just your friends. When did they get here? "Do you not remember what happened last night _ ?" Antonio asked you. "You guys didn't do anything right?" The boys just started laughing at what you said. "No, nothing happened except for when you opened the door and fell on me and slept!" You couldn't believe at hoe blunt Antonio was. "Why are you guys here?" You asked while fixing your (h/c) locks into a neater ponytail. "We're going on vacation!" Alfred replied. "Oh, well then, when's your flight going?"

"In..a couple of weeks!"

"Why are you guys here then?"

"Well, we wanted you to come with us! Your other friends contacted us and said you might be lonely! Well, you don't have to if you don't want to.."

"Hold up..What? They know you? You know them?"

"We bumped into each other while you were using the bathroom once.. While we were shopping.. Remember?" You facepalmed, You were getting really forgetful now a days… Wait no… You never knew they ever met! _'Should I go or not?'_


	2. Chapter 2

"Umm, sure. I'll go with you guys.." You were then glomped by all your friends. You yawned. "I'm going to get more sleep, save some pancakes for me please." You yawned again and walked to your bedroom. You lied down on your bed and fell in a deep sleep.

"So..Are her friends right about her not loving anyone? Because if that's the case, why doesn't she love us?" A curious American asked. "Onhonhonhon. She es too blind not to see my beauty, non?" A Frenchman asked. "She likes a gentleman! Not a frog!" A jealous Brit blurted. Antonio just laughed, gaining everyone's attention. "It seems we all love her, no?" Romano blushed deeply. They had a few more minutes of talking about why they love you.

~Time Skip~

After a few hours rest, you woke up. Suddenly there was a loud crash. That startled you and you were getting up to check on the boys. "Why'a can't I'a love her, she's mine isn't she?!" You stopped walking to your door. 'What? Who are they talking about?' You then sprinted out of your room and saw Italy on top of Romano threatening to choke him. "HEY! I JUST WOKE UP AND FELI TRIES TO KILL HIS OWN BROTHER?!" Feliciano looks to you and starts choking you. The world went dark and….

.…

….

….

"NO!" You screamed shooting straight up from your bed. You looked around the place, there were concerned faces everywhere. "Veh~? What happened'a bella?" You looked at where that voice came from. You saw Feli right in front of you. Tears fell down your cheek and you glomped your Italian friend on your bed. "Feli, Oh thank goodness you're not hurt. I was worried! Either it was real, or I had a horrific nightmare!" You tightened your grip on him and sobbed into his shirt. Unbeknownst to you the others were throwing you and Feli angry looks. "What'a happened in your dream, bella?" You sobbed more and looked up at him.

"Well, I woke up, heard a bang, went to see what happened… I then saw Feli choking his own brother… How the heck did that happen? Then when I asked what happened.. Feli turned to me and choked me and I passed out…" I sighed and tears threatened to fall again. I didn't tell them about the part where Feli says he loves me because things would get awkward. Then Feli did something unexpected. He tilted my chin upwards and gave me a passionate kiss. I blushed dark red and pushed him away, quite roughly. He was shocked. "Y-you knew that w-was my fi-first k-kiss…" He smiled at me and glared at the others. "Si, I knew. Do you love me?" I hesitated. I didn't know who I liked.. "I love all of you, so I'm sorry that I don't know.." They looked at me and nodded knowingly. They exited my room and I sighed.  
'This is going to be an awkward summer…'  
_

**A/N**  
**FINALLY AFTER A MILLENION, I HAVE UPDATED! I'VE GOTTEN WRITER'S BLOCK AND IT'S KILLER! I ALSO USED FACEBOOK SO MUCH I FORGOT WHAT THE PLOT WAS.. ^^' HEHE. IF YOU WOULD BE KIND, PLEASE LIKE THESE PAGES. **

AdminHeartBelleChan?ref=hl

ImAHetalianHetaliansUnite?fref=ts

PhilippinesPearlOfTheOrientCorazonDeLaCruzHetalia? fref=ts

KingdomOfHeartHetalia


End file.
